Harry Potter und
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Spielt nach HBP. Harry lernt die schöne Mi kennen. Wird sie ihm helfen können die Horcruxe zu finden und Voldemort zu besigen? Das Finale. Lesen und unbedingt reviewen!
1. Chapter 1

**xoxoxox**

**BITTE GENRE BEACHTEN!**

**xoxoxox**

**Harry Potter und sein Treffen mit einem wunderschönen Mädchen, das ihm half Voldemort zu besiegen  
und das er anschließend sofort heiratete**

**von Callista Evans' Evil Twin**

_Diskleyma: Ja also wisst ihr, ich hatte ja auch schon mal eine ähnliche Idee wie die von HP, aber Jo Rowling war einfach schneller als ich und deshalb gehören alle Rechte ihr bzw. WB und wer da sonst noch die Finger drin hat._

_A/N: Ich glaub, ich schreibe jetzt einfach meine Gedanken so auf und sehe, ob eine gescheite Story daraus wird. Mit der Rechtschreibung habe ich es nich so (ich bin Linkshänder), aber ihr wollt die Story bestimmt auch so lesen, denn sie ist supertoll. Und Reviews möchte ich natürlich massenhaft, sonst lohnt sich ja der Aufwand nich und ich schreib dann auch nicht weiter und dann ärgert ihr euch aber gewaltich._

xoxox

Wie ihr alle wisst, war Harry Potter ein Zauberer und seine Eltern waren tot und er ging auf diese Zaubererschule und dann wurden Sirius und auch Dumbledore getötet und Harry war sauer auf Voldemort und Snape und beschloss seinerseits sie zu töten.

Auf die Schule und seine ekeligen Verwandten hatte er eh keinen Bock mehr, also suchte sich Harry Potter erst mal eine eigene Bude. Doch irgendwie war ihm langweilig, denn so alleine machte das Suchen nach den Horcruxen auch kein Bock mehr.

Aus Angst, dass ihr etwas zustoßen könnte und weil sie die Einzige war, die zwangsweise noch auf Molly Weasley hörte, war Ginny als Austauschschülerin nach Deutschland gekommen und sie konnten sich nur noch Eulen schreiben. Was allerdings ziemlich uncool war und langweilig dazu.

Harry wusste, dass dafür ein anderes Mädchen nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Ach ja Hogwards. Harry wollte ja nicht mehr dahin zurück. McGonagall hatte zwar die Schule wieder eröffnet und sogar Remus war wieder da um Verteidigung zu unterrichten, aber es war nicht mehr dasselbe ohne Dumbledore.

Da kriegte Harry einen Brief von Ron, der ihm mitteilte, dass es ganz komisch auf Hogwarts ist und dass sie jetzt fast nur noch Verteidigung hätten und dass da jetzt dieses tolle Mädchen wäre, die er noch viel lieber als Hermine und Fleur leiden könnte, aber die war ja ohnehin an seinen Bruder vergeben und dass Harry unbedingt vorbeikommen sollte, um sie sich mal anzusehen und ihm zu helfen an sie ranzukommen.

Gesagt, getan. So machte Harry es und er blieb dann gleich doch in Hogwarts, weil McGonagall ihn erlaubte auch ohne zur Schule zu gehen da zu bleiben und mit Ron und Neville auf dem Zimmer zu wohnen, weil sowieso so viele Plätze frei waren und weil sie es wohl ganz gut fand, dass er doch da war und Remus freute sich auch.

Hermine war natürlich total angepisst, wegen diesem Mädchen, weil Ron nur noch Augen für sie hatte und nicht mehr für sie und weil sie in der Schule genauso gut wenn nicht besser war als sie. Aber die Besserwisserin hatte schon einen Plan. Sie stellte Harry die Neue vor und erzählte, wie sie bei der Hut-Zeremonie alle so erstaunt gewesen waren, weil der Hut erst gar nicht und dann später so komisch geantwortet hatte.

„Dies hier ist Marie Susanne Hübsch aus Deutschland. Der Hut hat ihr selbst erlaubt, sich das Haus selbst auszusuchen, da er sich nicht entscheiden konnte Sie wollte natürlich eine Gryffindor sein (_Slytherin lohnte sich nicht, da Draco und Snape ja weg waren +g+)."_

Harry war gleich ganz angetan von ihren großen blauen Augen, ihrem langen blonden Haaren und ihrem Lächeln, dass sie für ihn übrig hatte. Ihre langen Beine, die von den Schuhen mit den hohen Absätzen noch betont wurden und ihr enganliegendes Top taten ihr übriges den Auserwählten zu überzeugen.

„Hi Harry, alle nennen mich Mi, sogar die Lehrer", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die ihn fast umhaute. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das mit dem Namen hatte schon für ein paar Verwirrungen gesorgt, wenn die Lehrer Hermine oder irgentwenn sonst gebeten haben Mi zu helfen. (_Anmerkung der Autorin: Die sprechen ja alle englisch und da hört sich „Helf Mi in Englisch: help Mi wie Helf mir an +ggg+)_

„Ich hab schon so viel von dir gehört. Ich weiß sogar, wie du es machen willst, um Voldemort zu besiegen."

Harry sah sie fragend an, zum einem weil sie es wagte Voldemort zu sagen und dann noch weil sie die letzten Worte so leise gesprochen hatte und überhaupt, weil es einfach schön war sie anzusehen, besonders ihre beiden großen wunderschön runden … Augen.

Hermine zupfte ihn am Ärmel. Was is los, Herine?"

He, ich heiß Hermine, ich sag ja auch nicht Häri zu dir!"

Oh mann war die wieder emfintlich!

„Jetzt sag schon, was du mir mitteilen wolltest"

„Sie weiß von den Horcruxen, die er gemacht hat", flüsterte die Freindin im ins Ohr.

**TBC**

_Und jetzt ganz viele Reviews schreiben, dann gehts auch schnell wieter!_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Diskleyma: Kuckt einfach im ertzen Kapitel nach.  
__A/N: Na, das sieht ja schon mal nicht schlecht aus mit dem Fitbäck. Dann mach ich mal weiter._

**Kapitel 2**

xoxox

Mi erzählte von ihrer Familie, die in den Kampf um Grindelwald verwickelt war und geholfen hat, ihn zu besiegen und wie sie in die Familiengeheimnisse eingeweiht wurde, schon früher als alle anderen, weil sie so schlau war und dass sie Hermine und Ron bei einem Gespräch belauscht hatte, als sie von Harry und den Horcruxen sprachen und das sie sich deshalb entschlossen hatte ihm zu helfen.

„Ich kann dir helfen sie zu finden und zu zerstören!", bot die Schönheit großzügig an. Harry war begeistert. Hermine zögerte noch, weil sie ein wenig eifersüchtig war, das Mi sie in allen Fächern übertraf und wegen Ron natürlich. Aber wegen Ron brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, denn seid Harry aufgetaucht war, hatte Mi nur noch Augen für ihn und Ron schien sich an Hermine zu erinnern und die Aussicht auf eine kleine Knutschrunde am Abend war groß. Ron konnte den Trost gut gebrauchen.

Mi war wirklich eine große Hilfe. Sie war einfach gut in allen Dingen und fand ganz schnell heraus, dass es sich bei dem Pokal nicht wie gedacht um den von Hufflepuff handelte, sondern dass es der gleiche Pokal war, den Ron damals so oft poliert hatte, weil er diese Schnecken darüber gegöbelt hatte. Sie gingen schnell in das Pokalzimmer um den Pokal herauszuholen. Sie hatten Glück, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass durch Rons Schneckenschleim die Gefahr bei Auslösen des Seelenteils gebannt war. Der Schleim hatte den Mechanismus lahm gelegt und sie konnten das Teil ganz schnell platt machen.

Als Harry sich dann mit seinen Freunden und vor allem mit der schönen Mi beriet, holte er noch mal das Medaillon aus seiner Tasche. Er wollte sich halt immer dran erinnern, das es nicht das richtige war und wie dadurch Dumbledore umsonst gestorben war.

Mi blickte ihn mit ihren großen Augen fragend an und er drückte ihr den falschen Horcrux in die Hand. Sie betrachte ihn von allen Seiten und murmelte vor sich hin.

Das ging etwa eine halbe Stunde so, und allmehlig war es mit Hermines Geduld vorbei. Die beiden Jungs waren beeindruckt von Mis Wissen und starrten sie weiterhin bewundernd an.

„Accio Horcrux", stieß Hermine hervor und vor Wut mit dem Fuß gegen ein Tischbein doch sie fing das Teil dann geschickt auf.

Mi und Harry und Ron sahen sie an und die Jungs kucken erstaunt in ihr Gesicht, während Mi das andere Mädchen mit einem wissenden Blick zulächelte. Das Lächeln sagte deutlich, „Ich weiß, warum du mich immer so schief ansiehst, aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich schöner und klüger bin als du."

Verbissen kuckte Hermine zurück und ihre Mine sagte dabei aus: ‚Ich kenn die beiden schon länger und glaub ja nicht, du könntest dich zwischen uns treten.' Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Ein grinsen so breit, wie man es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte (und selbst der Grinsekater von Alice im Wunderland hätte noch was lernen können in den Moment) erschien und sie hüpfte wie ein Gummiball auf und ab und freute sich nen Ast. Es war ein echtes heileit für sie.

„Das ist es, das ist es", sang sie und umarmte Harry und Ron und stand kurz davor auch Mi zu drücken, aber dann trat sie doch einen Schritt zurück und Harry fast auf den Fuß.

„Hermine, jetzt was soll das? Sag schon, was los ist!"

„Das ist doch der richtige Horcrux. Der Accio-Spruch funktioniert nur, wenn der Gegenstand richtig benannt wird." Sie drückte Harry den Horcrux athemlos in die Hand.

„Und jetzt. Wie vanichten wir das Ding ohne uns selbst zu vanichten?"

Mi trat zu Harry und meinte: „Oh, das ist nicht schwierig."

Die Jungs sahen sie bewundert an. Mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit sie wusste, was zu machen war. Hermines Mine zeigte, dass sie ihr nicht glaubte.

„Lasst uns erst mal rausgehen, hier drinnen ist es zu geferlich.", sprach sie und nahm das Horcrux aus Hermines Hand und ging zum Portreiloch. Es blieb den anderen nichts übrig als ihr hinterher zu gehen.

Mi führte sie zu Hagrids Hütte. Der Hlabriese grinste ihnen freundlich zu, er mochte Mi auch gern.

„Hagrid ich brauche mal so ein paar von deinen feuerfesten Riesenkrabbengehäusen."

„Okey, kannste haben, hier"

„Mi was machst du damit? Hermines Stimme klang schrill.

„Wir packen's da rein und vergraben es hier im Garten. Dann machen wir dem Medaillon Feuer unterm Hintern. Ich wette, dann geht es auf und du", sie schaute Harry bedeutungsvoll an, „ kannst diesen Seelenteil rausnehmen und kaputtmachen!"

So machten sie es und es klappte tatsächlich und selbst Hermine war so froh darüber, das sie mit Mi Freundschaft Schloss und sie umamte. Sie feierten Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und erzählten den anderen einfach es war weil Harry wieder da war.

Drei Tage später saßen sie auf ihrer Lieblingsmaurer und berieten sich über den Rest der Sachen, den sie noch machen mussten.

„Jetzt haben wir nur noch zwei Horcruxes. Wo sind die blos?"

„Na die Schlange sollten wir uns erst vornehmen, wenn der andere Horcrux schon vanichtet ist, weil sonst Voldemort ja merkt, was Sache ist und das wollen wir ja nicht."

Harry nickte Mi zu und so grübbelten sie was das letzte Horcrux war und wie man es finden und kaputtmachen könnte.

„Es kann ja jetzt nur noch so ein Ravenclaw Zeug sein", meinte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf. Mi und Hermine sprangen auf und gingen in die Bibliothek und suchten alles über das Haus Rawenclaw raus. Drei lange Tage steckten die Mädchen in der Bücherei _(okay zwischendurch waren sie mal raus um was zu essen oder die Maulende Myrthe zu besuchen +g+)_ und die Jungs langweilten sich fast zu Tode, weil sie keine Lust hatten mitzusuchen.

Harry zog seinen Tanumhang aus dem Koffer und er und Ron gingen zum Aufenthaltsraum der Ravenclaw und schlichen unauffällig hierein.

Es war nicht ganz leicht sich in einem Raum voller Schüler so zu bewegen, dass niemand auf sie drauftrat oder sie umrannte, aber jedes Mal wenn jemand auf sie zukam, zog Harry Ron noch schnell auf die Seite. Ron stöhnte und so wären sie beinah aufgefallen, als Luna Lovegood aufsah. Sie blickte misstrauisch durch ihre dicken Brillengläser, aber als die beiden Jungs daraufhin ruhig waren, nahm sie wieder ihren Quibbler hoch und las weiter.

Superenttäuscht, dass sie bei ihrer Suche nicht zu Potte kamen, ließen Harry und Ron es einfach sein und trafen sich mit Hermine und Mi in einem leeren Klassenraum.

Der Jungen, der-Voldemort-bald-den-Garaus-machen-sollte, konnte sich an der blonden Hexe nicht sattsehen und überlegte, wie er sich bei ihr beliebt machen könnte ohne sich wie ein Idiot vorzukommen. Er dachte, vielleicht mag sie meinen Humor. Schnell erzählte er mal eben von dieser Begegnung mit Luna.

Die Austauschschülerin sah in einen Moment an und dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht, zu einem breiten Lachen, dass sie in seinem Augen noch viel schöner machte, als vorher. „Du bist genial" meinte sie und nahm ihn spontan in die Arme.

Harry der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, der aber die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen wollte und der grat nicht so gut denken konnte, drückte sie fest an sich.

**TBC**

_Und jetzt wieder schön reiviewen und zwar ihr alle!_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Diskleyma: Kuckt einfach im ertzen Kapitel nach.  
__A/N: Von den kulen Reviews könnte ich noch viel mehr gebrauchen._

**Kapitel 3**

xoxox

„Weist du wovon er spricht?" Ron kuckte Hermine an und sah irgendwie eifersüchtig aus. Hermine sah nicht so aus und doch ging sie auf Ron zu und umfasste ihn. „Er ist genial, er ist genial", sang die Freundin und drückte den Freund fester als es die Notwendigkeit gewesen wäre. Also Hermine wusste zwar tatsächlich nicht worum es ging, aber man sollte seine Chancen einen Jungen, den man sehr möchte zu umarmen nicht einfach vorbei gehen lassen.

„Und was habe ich genjales gemacht", wollte Harry endlich wissen, wobei er allerdings Mi nicht losließ.

„Na diese Ravenclaw-Schülerin, die ihr offensichtlich gut kennt. Der Hut – und eine wahre Ravenclaw. Sie kann bestimmt diesen wichtigen Gegenstand von Ravenclaw aus dem Hut ziehen, wenn es notwendig ist."

„Ausgerechnet Luna", rief Ron aus. Doch Mi ließ sich nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen und so holten Harry und Ron Luna schließlcih herbei. Da sie nicht in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum dürfte, weil sie war halt Ravenclaw, trafen sie sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

„Hi Luna, sag mal, willst du Harry einen Gefallen tun?" Mi kam gleich zur Sache, das musste man ihr lassen. Da war nichts von langem zutexten, was die anderen Mädchen sonst so drauf haben.

Luna nickte und so beschlossen sie alle zusammen zu McGonagall zu gehen und sie um den Hut zu bitten.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie uns den Hut überlässt? Professor McGonagall ist sehr streng und ich denke, sie mag es nicht so gern, wenn die Schüler mit dem sprechenden Hut rumspielen."

Mi winkte Hermines Bedanken einfach ab.

Sie gingen zum Wasserspeier und nach drei Versuchen hatte Mi das Passwort – Obstkuchen (war bestimmt noch aus Dumbledores Zeiten) - herausgefunden und sie ließen sich alle von der Treppe nach oben rollen.

Professor MCGonagall war tatsächlich nicht begeistert von der Idee, dass die Schüler den Alten schon arg mitgenommenen Hut einfach mitnehmen wollten. Doch Mi schaute sie bittend an und erklärte ihr, wie wichtig das ganze ist. Harry hatte zu Mis Worten genickt und voll beeindruckt, als die Lehrerin ihnen schließlich den Hut gab.

„Ich will in so schnell es geht zurück und wehe, ihr macht ihn kaputt!" Mi versprach, dass es schnell gehen würde und sie zogen alle wieder ab.

„Okay, jetzt wird es ein bisschen schwierig, meinte Mi und zog Luna zu sich. „Kannst du dir eine Sache so gut vorstellen, dass sie für dich total echt wirkt?"

Harry, Ron und Hermine grinsten breit. Da hatte sich Mi an genau die richtige gewendet. „Luna nickte und sah Mi mit ihren durch die Brillengläser stark vergrößerten Augen an. Ihr Blick wurde noch ein wenig glasiger als sonst. „So wie wenn einer denkt Snapes Haare sind nicht fettig, sondern wie schwarze Seide? Kein Problem, das kann ich."

Teatralisch schwoll Mis Stimme an, als sie Luna Instruktionen gab.

„Stell dir vor, jemand bedroht dich und du bist ganz allein und musst unbedingt diesen jemand besiegen, weil sonst etwas ganz schlimmes passiert. Stell dir einen von diesen todessern vor, wie er dich fertigmachen will und wie du ganz verzweifelt bist und nach Hilfe rufst."

„So wie damals im Ministerium?", fragte Luna und wirkte alles andere als ängstlich. „Ja genau! … Du warst dabei, als Harry und seine Freunde dort gekämpft haben?" Mis Gegenfrage klang eindeutig erstaunt weil sie hat sie nicht so eingeschätzt, aber das entging ihr und sie nickte und schloss die Augen.

Mi winkte Harry und er setzte der Ravenclaw den Hut auf den Kopf. Sie probierten und probierten über eine Stunde, bis Luna schließlich endlich voll ängstlich aussah und nach kurzer Zeit den Hut vom Kopf nahm, der eine merkwürdige Beule hatte.

„Los dreh den Hut um und sieh nach, was drin steckt!" Selbst die Stimme der Austauschschülerin vibrierte leicht, als Harry das machte, was sie sagte.

**TBC**

_Und jetzt diesen blauen Knopf da unten drücken!_


	4. Kapitel 4

_Diskleyma: Kuckt einfach im ertzen Kapitel nach.  
__A/N: Weil ihr so schön reviewt habt, gibst jetzt ein langes Kapitel und dann komt das obergeile Finale. _

xoxox

Er zog ein großes und tierisch schweres Buch aus dem verflizten Stoff. Sofort griffen Hermine und Mi zusammen zu. Sie legten das Buch auf einen der verstaupten Tische und starrten es alle an. Wie konnte ein Buch eine Waffe sein?

„Die Geschichte Hogwarts" niedergeschrieben von Rowena Ravenclaw", las Hermine laut vor. „Wow, das muss das Orignal sein!" Mit voll ehrfürchtigem Staunen betrachtete die Hexe das Buch. „Es sieht gar nicht so aus, als wäre es 1000 Jahre alt. Es muss ein Zauber …"

Doch Mi unterbrach sie. „Das ist ja ganz cool und krass, aber ist es jetzt wirklich das Horcrux, das wir suchen?"

Doch Mine hörte nicht zu, sondern klappte das Buch einfach auf. „Es gibt einen besonderen Teil am Schluss mit Zaubersprüchen, die nicht mehr bekannt sind, aber mit Sicherheit sehr Wirkungsvoll sind."

„Nicht!", schrieen die anderen. Doch es passierte nichts. Wie sich herausstellte, war das Buch mit einem Anti-Zerstörungszauber belegt, der es echt in sich hatte. Das hatte Voldemort wohl als Absicherung ausgereicht. Mit dem gleichen Trick wie vorher, hatten sie mit dem Accio-Spruch sichergestellt, dass es tatsächlcih ein Horcrux war.

„Sie probierten eine Menge Spüche und Flüche aus und waren dann schließlich so geschafft, dass sie sich alle auf die beiden alten Sofas setzten.

„Hey, was ist denn mit einen einfachen Verbrennungsspruch?", fragte Ron, der mehr auf Hermine und Mi in Action geschaut hatte, als sich zu beteiligen.

„Also, ich habe echten Stress bei dem Gedanken, Bücher zu verbrennen", meinte die Deutsche. Hermine starrte ihn nur mit oberbösen Blick an. „Wir wollen den Horcrux lösen und nicht das Buch vanichten!"

„Ist ja gut, ihr braucht für die Lösung eine Lösung", blödelte Ron. „Was für ein Rätsel, das ist doch genau das richtige für euch drei. Wenn eine Ravenclaw, und zwei Superschlaue Gryffindors es nicht schaffen, wer dann?"

„Rätsel – Riddle. Ja, das könnte es sein." Mi smilte breit vor sich hin und war dran Ron zu umamen, aber dann sah sie Hermines Blick und weil sie wollte ja keinen Streit, wenigstens jetzt nicht, stopte sie. So hing sie sich an Harrys Hals, dem das gut gefiel.

„Ähm, wir sollten …" Turbomesig schnell hatte Mi das Buch aufgeschlagen und vollhektisch zu suchen begonnen. Sie fand die gewünschte Stelle schnell und dann war es voll easy, den Horcrux zu lösen und zu vanichten. Der Horcrux war nämlich an die Stelle fixiert gewesen, wo in dem Buch von Slytherin und der Kammer des Schreckens die Rede war.

Bevor sie sich auf der Suche nach Voldemort und der Schlange machten, wollten sie sich aber doch eine Pause gönnen.

Harry konnte Mi schnell davon überzeugen, sich zurückzuziehen. Nach kurzem Zögern traute er sich endlich sie zu küssen und das taten sie dann sehr ausgibig. Mi konnte das außerordentlich gut und Harry konnte nicht genug bekommen. Und es blieb nicht beim Küssen. Sie hatten die heißeste Nacht ihres Lebens und schliefen erst gegen Morgen vor lauter Erschöpfung ein.

xoxox

Erst beim Mittagessen traffen sie sich alle wider. Harry und Mi waren gleichzeitig gekommen und sahen müde aber voll glücklich aus. Das Frühstück hatten sie ausgelassen, weil sie besseres im Sinn hatten und die Hauselfen ihnen ein Privatfrühstück serviert hatten. Jetzt besprachen sie, was sie als nächstes tun sollten.

„Wie kommen wir bloß an die Schlange ran?", fragte Ron. Auch wenn er mehr Probleme mit Spinnen hatte, waren ihm Schlangen keineswegs sympatischer.

„Na, zunächst müssen wir sie erst mal finden. Und wo Nagini ist, da ist Voldemort bestimmt nicht weit."

„Stimmt!" meinte Harry schaute Mi verliebt an und war froh, dass er so eine schlaue Freundin hatte. Er hatte immer noch starke Schwierigkeiten mit den Denken und das lag nicht nur an der Müdigkeit.

Hermine schaute sie voll in Panik an. Den Gedanken daran Voldemort zu begegnen hatte sie nämlich bisher verdrängt und sie war ganz blas geworden. Mi beruhigte sie und versicherte ihr, dass ihr schon nichts passieren würde, wenn sie, Harry und Ron dabei wären.

„Ich hab eine Idee!" Mi strahlte Harry an. „Wir müssen doch nur einen Todesser finden und ihm dann folgen."

„Ja, aber was ist, wenn der dann appariert. Woher sollen wir wissen, wohin er sich appariert hat?"

„Das ist kein Problem, wir suchen einen Zauber, der uns das anzeigt. Ich glaub, ich weiß auch schon, wo wir den herkriegen."

Die Austauschschülerin schlängelte aus Harry seine Arme, wo sie drin gelegen hatte und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

„Was ist mit dem Unterricht?" fragte Hermine schnell. „Wie kannst du jetzt an Unterricht denken, wo wir kurz davor stehen, den dunklen Lord zu vanichten?" kam es pompt von Ron.

Sie liefen Mi schnell hinterher, die auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek war. Sie ging sofort in die verbotene Abteilung, wofür sie selbstverständlich eine Sondererlaubnis hatte. Zielsicher zog sie ein Buch hervor. Der Titel lautete: Tricks und Sprüche, um andere Leute aufzuspüren.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten hatte sie den passenden Spuch gefunden.

Jetzt mussten sie nur noch überlegen, wen sie beschatten wollten. Mi sagte Crabbe und alle waren einverstanden, da er bestimmt, genauso so eine taube Nuss war wie sein Sohn war und sie so leichtes Spiel haben würden. Ach ja viele der Slytherin Schüler waren nach den Ferien gar nicht mehr erschienen, was das Leben auf Hogwarts viel angenehmer machte.

Sie fragten schnell noch McGonagall um Erlaubnis Hogwards zu verlassen und erzählten ihr, Ginny ist kurz zu Besuch gekommen und will sie unbedingt sehen besonders Mi uns so gab sie erneut wenn auch zögernt ihre Erlaubnis, denn Mi hatte die Lehrerin dabei wider mit ihrem bittenden Blick angesehen und da konnte sie gar nicht anders, denn sie hatte eben was bezauberndes, da konnte keiner nein sagen.

Ohne aufzufallen kamen Mi, Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Nähe vom Wohnsitz der Crabbes an. Sie versteckten sich im Garten und beobachteten das Haus. Sie hatten voll das Glück denn Vincent sein Vater kam kurze Zeit später und rannte direkt an den Sträuchern vorbei, in denen sie sich versteckt hatten. Schnell sagte Mi ihren Spruch auf, denn sie hatte gesehen, dass der Todesser sich den Arm hielt. Die folgten ihm bis zum Ende des Garten zu einer Tanne. Dann bewegte Crabbe den Zauberstab und war verschwunden.

xoxox

„Schnell hinterher!" Ron wollte schon Los, als Mi ihn am Ärmel hielt.

„Noch nicht, sonst sieht er uns womöglich. Ich ändere mal die Position der Apparierstelle ein wenig."

Harry sah sie erleichtet an, gut, das Mi an alles dachte.

Ein paar Momente später apparierten sie alle in einem kleinen Wald. Ach übrigens wurde es schon dunkel. Das Warten auf Crabbe musste doch länger gedauert haben, als es ihnen vorgekommen war.

Mit einem schwierigen Duplizierzauber hatte Mi mal schnell eben Harrys Tarnumhang verdoppelt, sodass sie sich jeweils zu zwiet einen teilen konnten. Sie warfen die Umhänge über sich, einen für Mi und Harry und einen für Ron und Hermine.

So konnten sie sich umbemerkt den Todessern nähern. In einer kleinen Lichtung im hellen Mondschein stand Voldemort in der Mitte, mit ganz vielen schwarzgewandeten Männern drumrum mit Masken, die man aber nicht sehen konnte, weil sie sich alle mit gesenken Köpfen vor ihn geknieet hatten.

Mi, die einen Extrazauber gesprochen hatte, damit sie Ron und Hermine trotzdem sehen konnte, zog sie alle zu einem großen gefällten Baum, hintern dem sie sich auch ohne die Tarnumhänge gut verstecken konnten. An diesem stillen Örtchen +gg+ warteten sie ernst mal.

Mi fand sogar einen größeren Holzklotz für zum Sitzen.

Während Voldemort nun seine Todesser zutextete und sie bestrafte und ihnen neue Aufgaben zuteilte, suchten sie nach der Schlange. Erst sah es so aus, als wäre sie gar nicht dabei, doch dann verbeugte sich ein Todesser nicht tief genug und ein leises Zischen ertönte und dann war klar, das sie doch da war.

Mi stieß Harry an weil sie hatte das gehört. Er schaute zu ihr und nickte. Dann sahen sie wie sich die grüne, lange Schlange durch das Grünzeugs auf dem Boden wand und langsam auf den Todesser zukam. Dieser zuckte zurück, trat auf den Ast und plumpste rückwärts gegen einen anderen Todesser, den er fast mit sich riss. Die Maske verrutschte und die 4 erkannten das bleiche Gesicht von Severus Snape. Das heißt eigentlich erkannten nur Harry Ron und Hermine ihn, denn Mi hatte ihn ja gar nicht erkannt, obwohl sie schon einiges von ihm gehört hatte, allein aus Harrys Erzählungen.

„Snape!", zischte Harry hasserfüllt und ein wenig zu laut auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen ohne darüber nachzudenken, welche Volgen das hatte. Jetzt wusste auch Mi Bescheid aber sie hatte es sich sowiso gedacht und blitzschnell hielt sie ihren Freund fest und zog ihn zu sich und hielt ihm dann den Mund zu. „Nicht jetzt", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Das kannst du später noch machen."

Sofort wurde er wieder ruhig und sagte nichts mehr. Er sah sie fragend an. Und jezt, hieß der Blick. Sie winkte ab. Es war besser abzuwarten, bis sich ein Teil der Todesser entfernte. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, als die meisten der Todesser sich mit vielen Verbeugungen vom Platz vom Acker machten.

Jetzt waren nur noch einige wenige Todesser bei ihrem Meister. Anscheinend wurden nich alle in die näheren Pläne eingeweit. Als er sah, dass auch Snape noch dabei war, knirschte Harry mit den Zähnen, der allerdings seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte.

Sie beobachteten sie weiter bis sie sicher waren, das sie tief ins Gespräch vertieft waren. Mi stieß Harry an und flüsterte ihm zu. „Da diese Schlange weiblich ist, solltest du sie mit einem Liebeslockruf herlocken können. Versuch einfach dir vorzustellen, ich bin eine Schlange und heiße Nagini. Jetzt ruf mich mal!"

„Und das soll funktionieren?", flüsterte Hermine Ron ins Ohr. Doch der hatte wieder diesen Bewundernden Blick aufgesetzt und war voll begeistert von dem Plan. Harrys Gesicht machte ein komisches Gesicht vor Anstrengung, als er sich das vorstellte. Doch aus seinem Mund kam Menschensprache und nicht Parsel. Mi streichelte seinen Rücken, als er kurz davor stand wütend zu werden.

„Dann eben anders." Auch sie flüsterte leise und kuckte sich noch einmal kurz nach den Todessern um. Sie waren immer noch am Labbern. Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte.

Plötzlich umgab sie ein Schimmer und sie war … ja was war sie denn eigentlich?  
Ron und selbst Hermine starrten sie mit offenem Mund an. „Du bist, du bist …" Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Hermine um Worte verlegen war, aber hier war es der Fall.

**TBC**


	5. Kapitel 5

_Diskleyma: Kuckt einfach im ertzen Kapitel nach.  
A/N: So jetzt wih versprochen das föllich fulminante famohse Finale. Für alle die Reviews geschreiben haben und noch schreiben werden: HEAGDL_

xoxox

Hermine schluckte und setzte noch einmal an. „Du bist ein Multimagus, nicht wahr?"

Mi nickte. Sie hatte sich verwandelt. Aber nicht wie Tonks, die ihren Körper zwar verändern konnte, aber immer ein Mensch blieb. Mi war nun halb Schlange halb Mensch.

„Diese Form nennt man Naga. Die meisten dieser Wesen sind inzwischen ausgestorben, aber ich habe über sie gelesen und da ich Schlangen total und super gerne mag, habe ich diese Form schon öfters ausprobiert."

„Boa, kannst du dich in alle möglichen Gestalten und Tiere - und Mischformen umwandeln?"

Selbst Hermine starrte Mi bewundernd an.

Mi antwortete schnell: „Ich brauch schon ne Menge Übung, bis ich eine Form sicher drauf habe, aber im Prinzip ja. Jetzt sollten wir aber loslegen."

Sie sah Harry an und als sie jetzt was sagte kamen Zischlaute heraus, die nur Harry verstand. Er nickte und antwortete mit ähnlichen Lauten. Hermine und Ron standen dabei und konnten nur raten, was er da sagte. Mi winkte mit den Händen und zeigte ihnen an, dass sie sich verstecken sollten. Dann warf sie erneut einen Blick auf Voldemort. Der quasselte zum Glück immer noch mit seinen Todessern und erklärte, was sie noch alles zu tun hatten.

Doch die Schlange war stehen geblieben. Hörte sie sie etwa schon? Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und zwar genau in ihre Richtung.

Der Boden raschelte als die große grüne Schlange auf Harry zu kam. Sie wollte sich schon bedrolich aufrichten, als Mi plötzlich dazwischen trat und ihr etwas zu zischte. Auch Harry sprach in Parsel auf sie ein. Zuerst schien sie sich zu beruhigen, doch dann drehte sie sich um und schnüffelte in Richtung Hermine und Ron. Da nahmen Mi und Harry ihre Zauberstöcke zur Hand und sprachen gleichzeitig einen Schockzauber, der sie erst mal umhaute.

Nagini lag bewegungslos da. Hermine kam aus dem Gebüsch, zupfte kleine Blätter aus ihren langen und immer noch viel zu lockigen Haaren und sagte hektisch: Los, wir müssen uns beeilen, Voldemort wird bald bemerken, dass sie weg ist!"

„Können wir auch hier den Horcrux entfernen ohne die Schlange kaputtzumachen?" Harry betrachtete die Schlange mit zögerndem Blick. „Mach nicht einen auf Hagrid, Harry. Die wird uns umbringen wollen, wenn wir sie am leben lassen." Rons Stimme sagte deutlcih aus, was er von Schlangen hielt. Wobei er einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Mi warf. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja doch an sie gewöhnen.

„Voldemort hat sie nur benutzt. Vielleicht können wir, Mi und ich sie zähmen, wenn Voldemort …" Seine Stimme verlor sich. Sowiet war es leider noch nicht. Er sah zu Mi, die angestrengt nachdachte. „Wir müssen es einfach probieren. Ist natürlich anders bei einem Gegenstand, der nicht lebendig ist, aber theoretisch ist es möglich."

„Wir sollten uns beeilen, Kinder ich glaube, die sind gleich fertig mit dem Gelaber", meinte Ron mit einem Blick auf die Todesser.

Schnell zog Mi Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut und eine Fiole aus ihrem Umhang und warf sie Harry zu und dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Extractio pars animi."

Etwas feines, das fast wie schwarzer Rauch aussah entwich Naginis Maul. Harry reagierte super schnell, und entkorkte die Fiole,und zog auch seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und die Handschuhe an, hielt ihn direkt vor die Öffnung und rief: Accio pars animi." Der Seelenteil flog direkt in die Fiole und schien wieder fester zu werden. Harry setzte den Korken drauf. Er winkte Hermine und Ron zu sich und gab ihnen die Fiole. „Ihr wisst, wie er vanichtet wird. Nehmt die Fiole lauft ein Stück weg und macht turbo. Mi und ich lenken Voldemort und die Todesser lange genug ab. Wenn ihr fertig seit gebt uns ein Zeichen."

Die beiden Freunde nickten und verschwanden mit der Fiole aus Harrys Sicht. Gerade zur rechten Zeit, denn es wurde unruhig bei den Todessern. Voldemort stand nur noch mit drei Todessern da. Harry konnte alle drei durch ihr Aussehen leicht erkennen. Die grauen Haare, die dürre Gestalt und die kratzige Stimme verrieten Harry auch ohne den Geruch von Blut und Schweiß zu riechen an, dass es Greyback war. Der zweite sehr kleine hatte eine derart gebeugte und unterwürfige Haltung, dass es nur Wurmschwanz sein konnte.

Der dritte war schon vorhin aufgefallen. Mit wütendem Grummeln im Bauch sah Harry auf Snape. Ach ja, da Snape die Maske wieder auf hatte, konnte Harry ihn an seinen Schuhen erkennen und an den eklingen fettigen Haaren die am Rand hervorkamen.

Doch darauf konnte er sich jetzt nicht konzentrieren, denn Voldemort hob den Kopf und scannte mit seinen roten Augen den Boden ab. Er zischte und Harry konnte hören, wie er so nach Nagini rief. Die Schlange konnte nicht antworten, weil sie war immer noch vom Schockzauber verzaubert, aber dafür hörte Harry plötzlich eine andere Schlangenstimme. Eine die ihm vertraut vorkam.

Mi hatte sich ein Stück von ihm entfernt und rief Voldemort nun zu sich. Da fasste sich Harry an seine Narbe. Sie fing wieder an fürchterlich zu schmerzen. Er krümmte sich und wollte sich schon auf den Boden sinken lassen.

Da ließ der Schmerz ein wenig nach. Dafür hörte er nun eine vertraute, arrogante Stimme, die meinte: „Sieh an Potter! Da wird dich der Dunkle Lord ja freun."

xoxox

Sofort umfasste Harry seinen Zauberstab fester und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Snape und Greyback kamen näher. Während er überlegte, wie Mis Pläne aussahen, musste er schnell eigene erfinden, denn so schnell konnten Ron und Hermine nicht sein, dass sie jetzt schon mit der Zerstörung fertig waren.

Er entschied, dass Greyback der Gegner war, den er schneller ausschalten konnte als Snape und feuerte mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung einen der ungesagten Sprüche, die er mit Mi geübt hatte, wenn sie gerade nichts besseres vorgehabt hatten. Greyback kuckte ein wenig doof aus der Wäsche, aber der Spruch schien ihm nichts anhaben zu können. Snape hielt sich noch zurück. Greyback hatte verächtlich abgewinkt.

„Tja, Potter, hier zeigt sich, dass sie mal wieder im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst haben. Einen Werwolf kann nicht jeder Spruch etwas anhaben", höhnte Snape, der es mal wieder nicht lassen konnte, ihm seine Fehler unter die Nase zu reiben und er war mächtig sauer darüber. Als er sich gerade schwarz ärgern wollte, überkam es ihn und mit diesem Satz war da was, eine Erinnerung an ein Gespräch mit Lupin.

Remus! Er hatte ihm was über Werwölfe erzählt und ihm dann einen Gegenstand in die Hand gedrückt. Doch zunächst musste Harry zurück weichen, denn Greyback hatte sich ihm so weit genähert, dass der Gestank, der ihn umgab, in fast schwindelig werden ließen. Wie hielt Snape das bloß aus?

„Angst, Potter? Vor mir? Aber nicht doch!" Greybacks heisere Stimme war erschreckend laut in den Wald. In der einen Hand der Zauberstab hoch aufgerichtet, in zweite Hand in der Tasche wich Harry langsam zurück und fummelte dort herum. Endlich fand er den Gegenstand. Es war ein Ring, der ganz aus Silber bestand, der sich aber trotzdem dehnen konnte, (halt ein Zaubererring) um sich dem jeweiligen Finger anzupassen. Doch Harry steckte in nicht an den Finger, sondern an den Zauberstab.

Dann sprach er den Bannspruch, den er von Lupin gelernt hatte. Er sah noch noch den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck des Werwolfs, dann war dieser einfach weg.

Schnell steckte Harry den Ring wieder in seine Tasche und wandte sich an Snape, der seelenruihg gewartet zu hatte.

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir beide über Snape!", grollte Harry und ließ seine gesamte stinkige Wut auf Snape heraus und kuckte ganz böse.

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einem gemeinen grinsen und antwortete: „Du meinst abgesehen vom Dunklen Lord, der mit Sicherheit schon auf den Weg zu uns ist. Selbst wenn du mich erledigst, was ich nicht glaube, wie willst du dich gegen ihn wehren?

„Das werden wir ja sehen, wenn es soweit ist." Rotzfrech hatte Harry geklungen, dabei war ihm total mulmich und dann tat seine Narbe ihm wieder mehr weh und das hieß, das Voldemort war nicht mehr weit entfernt und also war die Zeit voll knapp.

Die Rache, für Snape, würde kurz ausfallen, oder er stellte ihn erst mal nur kalt und ließ sich die Rache für später.

„Schnell dachte er den Lähmzauber, den Dumbledore auf dem Turm bei ihm verwendet hatte. Doch Snape werte ihn ab. Vor Wut konnte er nicht mehr so gut denken, doch er feuerte nun laut noch mehrere andere Sprüche nach Snape, die dieser alle abwerte. Dann versuchte er es nochmal mit dem Lähmzauber. Entweder war Snapes ein bisschen schusselig geworden oder Harry war einfach gut. Egal, Snape zukte noch einen Moment, dann blieb er erstarrt stehen und plumste weil er Übergewicht bekam einfach um.

Harry sah sich schnell mal um, als er Schritte hörte, die näher kamen. Er dachte wo ist Mi? Wie hatte sie es solange geschafft Voldemort abzulenken? Und wo war sie jetzt und wie ging es ihr? War sie noch am leben? Sein Hertz klopfe wie wild.

In diesem Moment hörte er schwere Schritte auf sich zu kommen. Er kuckte schnell noch mal in die Richtung, wo die Herm und Ron verschwunden waren. Verdammt, was brauchten die so lange. Er wollte sich dem Geräusch zuwenden, als er plötzlich eine Schlange, die Nagini sehr ähnlich sah, im Gebüsch erkannte. Sie zischte ihm ein: „Hau ab, Fremder" zu.

Er wollte schon verwirrt antworten, als ihm einfiel, dass dies Mi sein musste. So hatte sie Voldemort also aufgehalten. Sie war wirklich ein schlaues Mädchen.

Doch egal, ob sie ihre Warnung ernst gemeint hatte oder ob sie sich uaf diese Weise zurückmelden wollte, Voldemort war gleich bei ihm und er musste den Kerl jetzt endlcih erledigen und dann kam ncoh Snape dran.

Dann kam das riesige, hässliche, fise, gemeine furchteinfößende Monster mit den roten Augen auf direkt auf ihn zu. Ich sollte jetzt Angst haben dachte Harry aber er hatte keine. Er wollte den Kerl jetzt nur noch fertig machen, so wie er seine Eltern fertig gemacht hatte und dann mit Mi glücklich sein. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab wieder aus der Tasche, wo er ihn wieder hingesteckt hatte nachdem Snape erst mal ausgeschaltet war. „Habe mir doch gedacht, dass du dahinter steckst Potter. Willst wohl endlich zu deinen Eltern und diesem blöden Paten gehen. Kannst du gerne haben."

Der dunkle Voldemort ging auf seinen Feind zu.

Das mit den Eltern und dem Paten hätte er nicht sagen sollen, darüber war er supersauer und dass würde er ihm heimzahlen.

Dennoch schritt Harry lamgsam rückwärts, um Abstand zwischen sich zu lassen. Sie bewegten sich eine Weile umeinander und schauten sich die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Gut, dass der Mond so hell schien, sonst hätte Harry Schwierigkeiten gehabt, ihn zu erkennen.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell Harry stolperte und Voldemort nutze den Moment, um einen Avada Spruch loszulassen. Beinahe hätte der grüne Blitz Harry getroffen, doch er wurde im letzten Moment weggezogen.

Harry hatte keine Zeit sich umzudrehen und dachte, das es Mi gewesen ist. Doch dann rief Voldemort: „Severus, du alter Gauner, du Schwein bist also doch ein Verräter!"

Snape, der sich entweder von dem Zauber erholt hatte oder der vielleicht auch nur vorgeben hatte, hatte ihn also weggezogen.

„Klar hab ich nur so getan, als ob ich noch dein Diener war. In Wirklichkeit war ich immer auf Albus Seite und habe das mit dem Umbringen nur gemacht, weil Albus sowieso schon fast tot war. Aber warum, sag ich dir nicht!" Snape war neben Harry getreten, sodass er ihn sehen konnte und Harry dachte zuerst er hätte was mit den Augen, weil Snape nämlich grinste.

Doch Voldemort fand das gar nicht komisch, er wurde noch viel sauerer als er vorher schon war und zog einen zweiten Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Den einen, nämlich den alten hielt er auf Snape den anderen auf Harry.

„Jetzt kann nichts mehr wegen den Fönicksfedern passieren, ich habe mir extra einen anderen Zauberstab gebaut", sagte er grimmig. Er wollte gerade beide mit einem Spruch belegen, als er plötzlcih einen Knall hinter ihnen war.

Den hatte Mi gemacht. Sie hatte schon einen Plan gehabt, wie man Voldemort vanichten konnte, doch selbst sie war überrascht von der Sache mit Snape gewesen. Doch jetzt hatte sie sich was neues überlegt. Der Krach war nur eine Ablenkung. Schnell hatte sie sich verwandelt und stand nur genau neben Harry. Voldemort schaute sie an. Sie hatte sich durch ihre Fähigkeiten in einen zweiten Harry verwandelt. Voldemort sah nur zwei gleiche Harrys vor sich und wusste nicht, welcher der richtige war.

„Snape hatte das ganze verwundert mitbekommen und rief: „Macht schnell, wenn er Legilimens probiert, hat ers schnell raus, wer wer ist."

Einer der Harrys, der richtige zögerte noch, wegen Ron und Hermine. Der zweite Harry sagte: „Ron und Hermine sind fertig, wir können."

Zusammen hatten Harry und Mi ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und sprachen gleichzeitig: „Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort wollte erst grinsen, weil er dachte, dass ihm wegen der Horcruxes nichts passieren konnte. Dann fasste er sich an die Brust. Das alles ging rasendschnell. Harry schaffte es grad noch ihm zu sagen, dass er die Horcruxes alle vanichtet hatte und dass es aus mit Voldemort ist. Doch das hatte er selber schon gemerkt. Mit einem hohen Schrei im Hals fiel er einfach um.

Harry und Mi, die sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte starrten ihn noch lange an. Snape kam näher und trat mit dem Fuß nach ihm. „Er ist tot, Harry!"

Dann machte sich der Ex-Lehrer davon und war verschwunden.

Harry schaute zu Mi und sagte: „Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft." Er kniete sich hin.

„W… willst du meine Frau werden?"

Mi war sprachlos. Sie liebte Harry auch und war so froh, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Sie schluckte. Er war ja so romantisch. „Ja, ich will!" antwortete sie und Tränen der Freude traten in ihre Augen. „Wollen wir in Hogwarts heiraten?"

xoxox

Sie feierten ein rauschendes Fest. Gleich bei der großen Siegesfeier über Voldemort wurden Harry und Mi, die in ihrem weißen Brautkleid allerliebst aussah, getraut. Fast die ganze Zaubererwelt feierte mit und alle freuten sich, dass es endlich vorbei war. Es wurde das beste Hochzeitsfest aller Zeiten und dauerte fiele Tage und Mi und Harry waren glücklich für immer und ewig.

Hermine hatte Rons schlechtes Benehmen, so von wegen andere Frauen nachschauen und sie nicht wirklich beachten satt und begab sich nach Amerika. Später wurde bekannt, dass sie dort Snape getroffen hatte, der auch nicht mehr in Großbritannien bleiben wollte, obwohl er nachträglich von seiner Schuld freigesprochen wurde, weil nun klar war, dass er im Auftrag Dumbledores gehandelt hatte, und nun mit ihm zusammen war. Auch die beiden waren sehr glücklich.

Ron war zuerst furchtbar wütend und dann traurig, weil er war ja jetzt ganz alleine, aber dann schnappte er sich Luna, die in schon länger voll süß fand und nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht nur nett war, sondern super gut küssen und noch andere Dinge tun konnte, war auch er zufrieden und glücklich. Sie bekamen ganz schnell viele Kinder, fünf Stück und die hießen Harry, Albus, Sirius, Lily und Molly. Lily und Molly waren Zwillinge wurden die Patenkinder von Harry und Mi.

Harry wurde der neue Zaubererminister und mit seiner Ehefrau zusammen regierte er die Zaubererwelt weise und machte, dass alles besser wurde und die muggelstämmigen endlich von den Zauberern und Hexen akzeptiert wurden. Nach kurzer Zeit erinnerte fast nichts mehr an die Schreckensherrschaft von Voldemort und selbst das letzte Zeichen aus dieser Zeit verblasste: Harrys Narbe.

**Ende**

_Und jetzt ganz vile Reviews schreiben, weil ich will doch wissen, ob ihr es alle auch so guht gefundn habt wih ich._


End file.
